Blue Sector
Blue Sector was the area of Babylon 5 that comprised the forward segment of the rotating section and extended several kilometers aft to Red Sector. Blue Sector housed the maintenance and operational control centers, docking bays, customs, embarkation, the observation dome and C&C as well as quarters for station personnel. Access to certain areas of Blue Sector was restricted to station personnel. Notable Locations C&C C&C, or Command and Control is a facility located in Observation Dome 1 and serves as the central hub where all station operations, with the exception of security are run from.The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) In times of attack, the observation window that the crew faces has a pair of blast doors which can be closed.A Voice in the Wilderness, Part II Civilians are not allowed in C&C without express permission from the Commanding Officer. Officers who have a position are referred to by station numbers. Station 1, for example, tracks ships and is used at one point to continuously scan a Minbari warship to determine if they have hostile intentions.Legacies Located directly opposite C&C across the station's central axis is a backup C&C facility in Observation Dome 2. In 2261 Dr. Elizabeth Trent and her team from IPX used this dome to co-ordinate the study of the Thirdspace artifact.Thirdspace (movie) Image:C&C.jpg|C&C in 2257 Image:C&C Window.jpg|The window in Observation Dome 1, looking into C&C Image:ObsDome2.png|Backup C&C facility in Observation Dome 2 Immigration/Passenger Lounge Located adjacent to the main docking bays, this is the first stop for all visitors to B5, and the last stop for those departing. All visitors must have the appropriate Identicard, visas and travel papers for approval before being allowed through customs. There is a passenger lounge on the station side of Immigration, so visitor can arrange to meet parties when they come through the gates, or say their goodbye before disembarking. The lounge itself features a number of public BabCom units for making or confirming hotel reservations, as well as exchange machines for converting Currencies and Credits.The Illusion of TruthGrail (episode) Adjacent to the Docking bays and the customs areas are a number of secure impound lots. In 2262, Ambassador Mollari's shipment of Brivari was held in Impound 31, as due to a recent problem with infestation, a minimum 3 day impound on all food and drink, much to the Ambassador's disgust. While his Attaché Vir Cotto attempted to negotiate with Security Chief Zack Allan, Londo snuck a quick drink, only to be struck down by a severe heart-attack.The Very Long Night of Londo Mollari Customs Areas The customs areas feature scanners that can detect an concealed weapons, restricted substances such as Dust or anything suspicious on the passengers' person or luggage. Customs Area 7 * In August 2258, a "White Star" Type Commercial Transport docked in Bay 5. Occupants were directed here. Lecture Halls A variety of lecture halls can be rented in both Blue and Green Sector. Some offer seating for no more than 20, while there are two facilities that can hold as many as 250. All the halls come equipped with a full range of audio and visual equipment. Medlab One Medlab One, located in Blue 2 was the station's primary medical facility, most often directly overseen by the station's CMO. In January 2260, the facility was moved to a new, more suitable facility, though it's location was still in Blue 2.Matters of Honor Ombuds The station's office of justice, the Ombuds pass judgement on crimes committed in station jurisdiction as well as hearing legal appeals, in accordance with Earth Alliance law.The Quality of MercyDust to Dust Diplomatic personnel are subject to diplomatic immunity and as such cannot be prosecuted by the local law court. Sanctuary Sometimes called the Observation Deck, the Sanctuary in a large circular room in Blue 3 that looks out onto the stars. The room is open to the public and is a favored place for contemplation though it can be rented for private ceremonies. * In 2258, Ambassador G'Kar used the Sanctuary to lead the followers of G'Quan in observing the conclusion ceremony to the Days of G'Quan festival.By Any Means Necessary * Also in 2258, Yossel Koslov stayed here. TKO * In 2259, Emperor Turhan contemplated his upcoming speech and talked to Sheridan here.The Coming of Shadows * In 2260, following the Battle for B5 Independence, the funeral services and memorial for those killed in the battle was held in the Sanctuary. * In 2262, Sheridan was sworn in as ISA President in the Sanctuary after the reception in the Rotunda was disrupted by a failed assassination attempt.No Compromises Image:Sanctuary 02.png|The Sanctuary Image:Sanctuary 01.png|Emperor Turhan and Captain Sheridan in the Sanctuary Security Central Headquarters for station security, and the central hub for the numerous station houses located throughout the station.Survivors War Room The War Room was a facility that was built in 2260 specifically to aid in coordinating the war efforts for the oncoming Shadow conflict.Ship of Tears It was located adjacent to the station commander's office.No Surrender, No Retreat In 2261, after the Shadow war had ended, the facility was converted to be the broadcasting studio for The Voice of the Resistance, linking it's systems though the enhanced Tachyon relay in the Great Machine on Epsilon III.Lines of Communication Later that year it again became a War Room when Sheridan and the Army of Light went on the offensive against Clark's forces. Docking Bays The main docking bays make up the bulk of the internal volume of Blue Sector and run from the zero gravity main bay at the front of the station, down the elevator shafts towards the outer edge of the hull. Ships docking at B5 can choose between a variety of gravities from zero to one full Earth standard gravity, with the higher gravity bays closer to the hull and the lower gravity bays located closer to the station's central axis. B5 also features external docking facilities for the transfer of weapons and other banned goods. The docks on B5 are operated by the Docker's Guild, administrated by Neeoma Connally. Image:Vorlontransport.jpg|Kosh's Vorlon transport in bay 13 Image:Minbari flyer docked.jpg|Minbari Flyer 969 in docking bay 17 Image:356thID EAMC 00.jpg|Earthforce troop transports docked in 2259 Image:Shuttle 7.JPG|Shuttle arriving in central docking bay Image:STG-19 Transport Variant.JPG|Shuttle on Docking Platform elevator Bay 04 * In July 2258, Captol -- a Minbari flyer -- departed from here with Alisa Beldon. Legacies Bay 05 * In August 2258, a "White Star" Type Commercial Transport referred to only as "White Star" docked in Bay 5.See TKO Arrivals were directed to Customs Area 7. Bay 07 * In 2257, United Spaceways transport Delta Gamma 9 docked in Bay 7. * In 2258, Transport Von Braun was cleared to land in Bay 7. Arrivals were directed to the passenger lounge. Bay 09 * When Ambassador Kosh first arrived on Babylon 5 in 2257 his ship was berthed in Bay 9.The Gathering Bay 12 * In 2258, Liner Callisto docked in Bay 12.Deathwalker (episode) Bay 13 * Bay 13 was used by Kosh's Vorlon transport for long term docking and was also later used by Ulkesh's ship when he took Kosh's place in 2260.Hunter, Prey * After Ulkesh's ship was destroyed in 2261 the recovered pieces were returned to Bay 13 for study and storage, where they mysteriously reassembled themselves into a complete ship. * In January 2262 Ulkesh's ship was transferred from Bay 13 to the EAS Titans.Falling Toward ApotheosisHidden Agendas Bay 14 * When Ambassador Ulkesh first arrived on Babylon 5 in 2260 his ship was berthed in Bay 14.Walkabout Bay 17 * In 2258, Minbari Flyer 969 docked in Bay 17. Bay 18 * In 2258, transport Autara departed Bay 18, bound for the Jupiter colonies. Cobra Bays launching]] Located near the junction between Blue and Red sectors, the Cobra Bays get their name from the four structural elements of the forward sphere, each of which resembles a cobra with its hood extended. There are four cobra bays on the station, one on each of these structural elements. The station's complement of starfury and thunderbolt fighters dock in these bays. There are twenty-seven fighters prepared for launch at any timeBabylon 5 Security Manual The launching of fighters is facilitated by the station's artificial gravity, allowing the fighters to "drop" from the bays. Fighters are recovered through the main docking bay and then reloaded into the cobra bays. Subsectors Blue 1 When Commander Sinclair went missing from his quarters in April 2258, Security began to search the station starting with Blues 01 through 03, without success.And the Sky Full of Stars Blue 2 Location of Medlab One. When Commander Sinclair went missing from his quarters in April 2258, Security began to search the station starting with Blue 1 through Blue 3, without success. In 2258 when Colonel Ari Ben Zayn from Earthforce Internal Affairs and Psi Corps military advisor Harriman Gray were quartered on Blue 2.Eyes (episode) Blue 3 Location of the 'Sanctuary' and the conference room.The Deconstruction of Falling Stars Blue 3 is a designated shelter area.A View from the Gallery When Commander Sinclair went missing from his quarters in April 2258, Security began to search the station starting with Blue 1 through Blue 3, without success. When Catherine Sakai visited the station for the first time in March of 2258, she met with her contacts in a business area in Blue 3, where she ran in to Jeffrey Sinclair.The Parliament of Dreams When Rabbi Yossel Koslov visited Babylon 5 in April of 2258 he stayed in the sanctuary area.TKO Blue 4 When a number of Rogue Telepaths took hostages in Medlab One in June of 2262, they forced a security team to fall back to Blue 4.Phoenix Rising In 2271, while under the influence of Asmodeus, Simon Burke barricaded himself inside the Chapel in Blue 4.Over Here Blue 5 In January 2257 a Minbari assassin secretly boarded the station with a one man Breaching pod through Blue 5, Level B.The Gathering When Kiron Maray and Aria Tensus were taken into custody in April 2258 after using stolen credit chits onboard Centauri liner Carbo, they were held in Blue 5 to await the Centauri representative.The War Prayer When ordered by Earth Central to send to war criminal Jha'dur back to Earth in June of 2258, Commander Sinclair tried moving her through Blue 5 to avoid attracting attention. During the security preparations for Sheridan's inauguration in January, 2262, Michael Garibaldi advised Security Chief Zack Allan to seal off the area through to Blue 5, insisting it was the only way to make sure the Rotunda was secure. Blue 6 When Pierce Macabee of the Ministry of Peace came aboard the station in September 2259, he gave a series presentations on the new Nightwatch division in the lecture hall in Blue 6.In the Shadow of Z'ha'dum In June of 2263 Security Chief Zack Allan witnessed an "apparition" in Blue 6. It would later be found to be one of the trapped souls of Ralga accessing illegal holographic systems in Brown 11.The River of Souls Blue 7 When a Minbari assassin detonated a self-destruct in Red 12, it caused the station to tumble off-axis. The stress of stabilizing the stations orientation required damage control teams to report to Blue 7.The Gathering While Mr. Morden was held in custody in September 2259, Captain Sheridan ordered him moved from holding cell 15 to 23, while at the same time ordered Sergeant Allan to escort Talia Winters back to her quarters through Blue 7. An indirect route that consequently put her in the same corridor as Morden. Blue 8 When Colonel Ari Ben Zayn can aboard the station in September 2258, he ordered informed Lieutenant Commander Ivanova that she will be escorted to Blue 8 to attend a formal inquiry and loyalty scan by Mr. Gray. Blue 12 When Jason Ironheart powers began to increase beyond his control while he was on the station in April 2258, he had Talia Winters ask Commander Sinclair to meet him in Blue 12.Mind War Blue 14 Talia Winters quarters were located in Blue 14.Mind WarMidnight on the Firing Line Blue 16 When Jason Ironheart powers began to increase beyond his control while he was on the station in April 2258, he projected a force shield around Blue 16.Mind War Blue 24 In 2261 when Lyta Alexander helped Sheridan setup Ulkesh so he could be taken out, she led him outside to the central corridor in Blue 24. Blue 70 In September 2259 the war between the Narn Regime and the Centauri Republic spills over into Babylon 5 space when armed transports begin firing at each other near the station, causing a hull breach in Blue 70.And Now For a Word Blue 95 When Robert Carlson was hired by Maintenance Division in January 2260, he was assigned personal quarters in Blue 95.Convictions References Category:Babylon 5 places